Happy Anniversary
by sugar-wolf
Summary: A Tai x Yama anniversary fic. Taichi forgets his oneyear anniversary with Yamato and he needs to find a way to makeup for it. Review!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. I do not own Digimon nor Taichi Yagami nor Yamato Ishida nor Jyou Kido nor Mimi Tachikawa nor Boy George, the Culture Club, "Karma Chameleon," and "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?" I own this story though, muwah ha!

**A/N: **Well, here I am, with this one-shot. I always wanted to do a Tai x Yama anniversary fic. snigger I might've gotten the lyrics wrong, so I deeply apologize for that. So gomen nasai.

Well, on with the story…!

**Happy Anniversary**

****

"Man this sucks," Taichi announced to his friend Jyou.

"What sucks?" Jyou asked staring inquiringly at Taichi.

"This. Whoever invented anniversaries sucks."

It was May 2nd, the second day of May, their first day of school…and Taichi and Yamato's one-year anniversary. They had been going out and been together for three-hundred and sixty-five days. They had been happy and cheerful…all except for this day.

What was supposed to be one of the happiest days for Taichi ended up being one of the worst. Sure, he was a little dense at times but he wasn't tactless. He may be a bit of an idiot but he wasn't quite the imbecile. He was forgetful but he managed to remember important things…all except this one.

"How could you have forgotten?" Jyou asked Taichi a bit exasperatedly.

"I don't know!" Taichi exclaimed. "It just slipped out of my mind! It's the end of spring break; it was the first day of school. So of course I didn't remember…"

"That why calendars and agendas were invented Taichi. So people like you can write stuff that they need to remember on them."

"But I always forget to look in them!"

"You're hopeless."

Taichi sighed and sunk deeper in the couch.

"But why is he so mad about it? He knows that I'm like this."

"Um, but you've done this before, remember?" Jyou recalled.

"No I haven't! This is our first anniversary!"

"His birthday," Jyou said. "Yamato's birthday. Update your memory Taichi. Remember what happened on Yamato's birthday…"

Taichi winced at the thought. Of course he remembered, it was one of the scariest days of their relationship…but it wasn't compared to the unobtrusive nightmare he was in now.

"Of course I remember," Taichi said. "How can I forget that? It was terrifying…"

"And that's why Yamato's angry at you," Jyou said. "Because you did it again, your anniversary this time though."

Taichi sighed. "But it's just a day! And it's not even an actual holiday!"

"For a lot of couples it is," Jyou said. "It may just be a day to you but it's not just a day to Yamato. It's pretty sacred to him you know. Since it's the day when you and Yamato got together…"

Taichi thought about it. It was an important day to Yamato because it was when they started dating, when they became boyfriend and boyfriend. Yamato was upset about it not only because Taichi had forgotten, it was because Taichi didn't feel that it was special.

"You're right," Taichi sighed. "But how on earth am I going to make it up to him?"

Jyou shrugged. "Who knows? What does Yamato like best?"

"Music," Taichi answered, thinking. "But I'm no good at it."

"Who's Yamato's favorite artist?" Jyou asked Taichi.

"Pete Wentz."

"Next one."

"Gerard Way."

"Next one."

"Boy George."

"Okay," Jyou said, "Why don't you impersonate Boy George and sing one of his songs to Yamato?"

"What!" Taichi exclaimed. "Are you crazy! I can't sing!"

"So what?" Jyou retorted. "That'll show Yamato that you're really sorry and that you'll do anything for him not to be mad, even making a fool of yourself."

"But he likes Boy George. I'm going to ruin him!"

"It'll amuse Yamato," Jyou said. "Trust me."

Taichi paused. "I guess I have no other alternative…"

"Alright," Jyou said. "We have to get your hair and make-up done. You need really colorful clothes—like hippie clothes. Bracelets, necklaces, oh, and painted nails…Mimi's going to be home soon. She can do most of it…"

"Hang on," Taichi said interrupting Jyou. "Where is this going to take place? He kicked me out remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Jyou said. "That's why you're here."

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Should we drag him down here? Or tell him to meet me someplace?"

"You should do it in your apartment even though he kicked you out. Do you still have your keys?"

Taichi dug in his pocket and held them out to Jyou. "Yeah, I still have them, he didn't take them. All he said was 'leave and never come back.'"

"Good. That means you can get in there pretty easily."

"But what if he's still mad and doesn't let me in? All of this can be just one huge fiasco you know."

"That's why you have to get there before he comes home. What time does he come home?"

"Around ten thirty."

"We got to hurry," Jyou said glancing at the clock. He left the living room and returned carrying all the necessary items Taichi needed.

Taichi cringed when Jyou held a powder puff to his face. What he would do for Yamato…

Yamato arrived home late that day, grumbling. It had been a very bad day for numerous reasons. One was that he had a derisive argument with one of his band mates, two that his professor was picking on him again and three, that his ever forgetful boyfriend had forgotten their anniversary which was that day, even though he had promised not to forget anything important ever again.

_Idiot, _Yamato thought. _He shouldn't make promises he can't keep._

He reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Why is it so dark?" he said out loud. He switched the light on which illuminated the room in front of him…and made the person standing in front of him visible.

Yamato's jaw dropped. "T-Tai?"

It was indeed Taichi but he didn't really look like himself anymore. His hair was no loner bushy, but sleek and shiny. Around his eyes what appeared to be black eyeliner and a rainbow of eye shadow. His face was clear of all acne and blush was applied on his cheeks heavily. He was clutching a red rose with his red lipsticked mouth; the funniest feature was his clothes. He was wearing a headband around his head which had beads sewn all over it, a white shirt with ruffles, a black vest, and black pants. He was barefoot and Yamato noticed that his toe-nails had been manicured into a square cut and painted with different arrays of nail polish.

It was unbelievable.

"_Give me time…" _Taichi sang removing the rose from his mouth, prancing over to Yamato, and holding the rose up to his nose. Yamato smelled the incense of many perfumes. _"To whatever…"_ Taichi said smirking nervously. He had forgotten the words, but who cares, he improvised. _"Do you really want to hurt me? Do you really want to make me cry…"_

It was so unreal. Never, had Taichi in his life, done anything like this for Yamato. Yamato had to suppress a giggle while Taichi sang and danced his little jig. Sure, he didn't really know the song and Taichi was getting the lyrics wrong, and was out of melody but it was so…adorable. Yamato was the girly one of the two of them. He was the one who wore make-up, flashy colors, and tight clothing. He could never get Taichi to wear a little eyeliner, a pink shirt, or pants that were just the right size for him. But there was Taichi, adorned in more make-up that Yamato ever applied before, wearing clothes and accessories of all the colors of the rainbow, and tight, short clothing.

Yamato gasped as Taichi stopped singing "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?" and moved on to…

"_There's a love in your eyes all the way…If I listen to you lies, would you say that I'm a man without conviction? I'm a man who doesn't know how to sell a contradiction. You come and go. You come and go…"_

Yamato felt a smile coming to his face. All his anger, sadness, and disappointment with Taichi melted away. It was his favorite song, his favorite song from Boy George and the Culture Club. He was known for singing it spontaneously and Taichi always told him to shut up because he got annoyed…

"…_Love would be easy if your colors were like my dream…" _Taichi sang. He slipped behind Yamato, put his arms around him, and whispered the last words in his ear. _"Red, gold, and green…red, gold, and green…"_

He kissed Yamato, which Yamato returned—enthusiastically. After kissing extensively for five minutes, they broke apart. Taichi still had his arms around Yamato and he hugged him tighter, Yamato was grinning and lipstick had appeared on his lips.

"_Are-you-still-mad?" _Taichi sang in Yamato's ear.

"No, just amazed," Yamato answered. He turned around to face Taichi. "Did you think of this whole thing yourself?" he asked while playing with Taichi's headband.

"Well, no, Jyou did," Taichi answered. He felt that honesty was the best feature right now. "And Mimi helped out with the whole outfit. Sorry I couldn't be creative on my own…"

"It's okay," Yamato said. He gave Taichi a peck on the lips. "Jyou's a good man…" he said smiling.

"Yeah," Taichi said chuckling. He looked into Yamato's eyes. "I can't promise, but I'll try not to forget anything like this again…"

"Alright," Yamato said. "But if you do, dress up like Kyo from Dir en Grey."

Taichi laughed.

"Or Ami from Puffy Ami Yumi…"

"That's going too far…"

They kissed again and several minutes passed by before they broke apart and started speaking again.

"You know our anniversary's still not done. We can still do something tonight…"

"Yeah…not dinner since it's too late, obviously…"

Pause.

Pause.

Taichi smirked.

Yamato smirked.

They raced each other to the bedroom.

**The End.**

**A/N: **Well, how did ya'll like it huh? Pretty unique way for Taichi to say sorry. giggle Yamato likes cross dressing too! I know it got a little perverse in the ending, but I like it, okay? Please review!


End file.
